


Study Break

by tarotea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotea/pseuds/tarotea
Summary: Shiro puts off a bathroom break a little too long.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> There's descriptions of childhood accidents in this in case that makes anybody uncomfy.

Takashi Shirogane was known for pushing his limits. In the gym, in the classroom, in the simulator; it was like he was constantly engaged in a race against himself. 

At the moment, though, he was fighting against the limits of his body in a way that was more befitting of a toddler. As he focused on his homework assignment, he absently jiggled one leg in an attempt to ignore the fullness in his bladder. It wasn’t at emergency level  _ yet _ , so he could hold it. He shifted slightly, crossing one leg over the other. If he was out somewhere, he definitely would have gone by now. But he was just in his own room with a bathroom five feet away, so there really was no point in distracting himself from his homework to go use the toilet. 

His eyes scanned the pages as he made a few notes in the margins, lightly squeezing his thighs together. Despite urgently needing to pee, he took a long drink from his water bottle. Proper hydration was important for mental focus, after all. 

Most people wouldn’t put off a bathroom break in favor of something boring like doing homework, but Shiro was a dedicated student. Not to mention that he genuinely loved what he was studying. Everything he was learning at the Garrison was going to take him to outer space someday. He’d wanted to go to space since he was a little kid, and all his childhood interests reflected that. He could recall spending hours building model spaceships, poring over books about the universe, and watching every single space documentary he could find. 

He tried not to think about how his singular focus as a child had often resulted in… a certain kind of accident. 

“Sweetie, do you need to go potty?” his mother would ask whenever she caught him wiggling in his chair as he played with his toy rockets. 

He would insist that he didn’t, and a few minutes later he’d be sitting in a puddle. 

His treehouse outside was a space station, or a spaceship, or an alien base, and he’d be too involved in his make-believe to bother with going inside to use the toilet, and he’d just keep playing even after he wet his pants.

As a young child, he didn’t really care if he had an accident. Playtime was much more important than using the potty. When he got older, it started to embarrass him, so he became more careful to not wait too long. But he still had times even into his teens where he’d have to frantically run to the bathroom with a small wet patch in his underwear.

Shiro shifted, tucking one leg underneath him as he rocked lightly back and forth, struggling a little to focus on his assignment as the pangs in his bladder grew more insistent. He should probably take a break pretty soon. The Garrison laundry facilities were communal, so even wetting himself just a little could be a potentially humiliating situation. He chewed his lip, pressing down against his leg a little harder. He really needed to stop thinking about peeing his pants. 

He got through three more pages of his textbook, swapping out rocking against his leg for holding himself with his hand. The rational voice in the corner of his mind was demanding why he was waiting so long. His bathroom was  _ right there _ , it would be a quick trip there and back, and then he could continue studying without the discomfort of an overly full bladder 

But he was  _ in the zone _ , he argued with himself, and taking a break now would break his focus. 

_ Wetting your pants like a little kid will break your focus, too _ , the rational part of himself pointed out. 

Shiro squeezed himself a little tighter as a more intense wave of desperation hit him. Okay, yeah, he needed to use the bathroom. In five minutes. He’d finish this page, and then he’d go. 

Once the immediate urgency passed, he returned to rocking against his leg. 

The words on the page seemed to blur a little as his need decidedly entered ‘emergency level.’ 

_ The bathroom is two seconds away, _ Shiro told himself.  _ You aren’t going to pee your pants five steps away from the toilet like you’re four years old again. _

Well, if he was going to be honest with himself, wetting his pants right in front of the toilet because he waited too long to actually go was more something he did at seven or eight. When he was four he’d just pee in his pants wherever he was because he didn’t want to go to the bathroom at all. 

Finally, he finished the work for that page, alternating between grinding against his leg and holding himself with his hand. 

_ Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee,  _ Shiro mentally chanted, whining softly as he put a bookmark in his spot and closed the book. 

A hand tight between his legs, he went to stand up, wincing at how one foot was partially asleep. And then he froze as he felt himself leak. Warm liquid spread through his underwear, soaked a little into his sweatpants, and dampened his hand. 

His heart thudded frantically with panic. He’d just wet himself. Only a little bit, but still. He was twenty years old and he’d just peed in his pants, not even a minute away from a toilet, because he was too stubborn to stop studying for a bathroom break. 

He chewed his lip, feeling ashamed and horrified. Could he even make it to the bathroom at this point? There was a chance if he tried to walk that far, he’d just lose it. 

Holding himself with both hands, Shiro slowly and carefully finished standing up. And leaked a little bit more. He gasped softly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to hold it in. The bathroom was definitely too far away; he’d waited too long, and now he was at his limit. He felt his eyes burn with tears of shame.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to rationally assess the situation. He was alone in his room, no one was there to see him humiliate himself. His pants were already a little bit wet, maybe he could let just a small amount more out, just enough so that he could hold it until he was on the toilet. Hesitantly, he removed his hands and parted his legs slightly. 

Immediately, his bladder relaxed, evidence of just how badly he needed to go. He sighed softly as it spread down his legs, his aching bladder feeling some relief. Shiro was almost tempted to just let it all out, but the moment the urine started to drip onto the floor he squeezed his legs together again, trying to stop the stream. 

It slowed, but refused to stop, and Shiro panicked again as he did a frantic dance with his hands between his legs as he tried to stop peeing. It eventually worked, although not until he had wet streaks down to his ankles and there was a small puddle on the floor. 

_ Just get to the bathroom, _ he told himself firmly.  _ You don’t even have to pull your pants down, just get it in the toilet so you don’t make a bigger mess.  _

Hands tight between his legs and thighs together, Shiro waddled towards the bathroom. 

Those five feet felt endless. Having already experienced relief, his bladder was angrily pulsing with need, wanting to be empty. Shiro gritted his teeth and kept walking. He was humiliated enough with how wet his pants already were, he wasn’t going to have a full on accident as a grown man. 

His bladder seemed to have other ideas. Barely a foot away from the toilet, it completely gave out, weakened from how long he’d been holding. 

“No, no, no!” Shiro whimpered, dancing in place and holding himself, but to no avail. 

With an audible hiss, liquid poured into his sweatpants and onto the floor, where it splattered loudly onto the floor. 

To add insult to injury, Shiro felt himself tearing up at the humiliation of wetting his pants. But despite his shame, he also felt incredibly relieved. After so long of uncomfortable holding, he finally was emptying his bladder, and the sensation was borderline arousing. 

He dropped his hands with a sigh, letting himself relax as he finished peeing. His sweatpants were soaked, and there was a sizable puddle on the floor. 

_ At least I was adequately hydrated,  _ he thought absently, as the urine was practically clear against the white tiles. 

Once he was finished, Shiro calmly pulled off his pants and washed his hands before wiping away his tears. 

He’d wet himself. As if he was a child again, he’d waited too long to go to the bathroom and he’d ended up peeing his pants. But he was alone in his room, no one saw, and so long as he was able to hide the wet laundry, no one would have to know. 

Shiro also realized that he kind of… enjoyed the feeling? Aside from the embarrassment, the experience of relief after holding for long made him feel kind of turned on. Experimentally, he reached down to rub at himself and found that he was slick with arousal. His face heated. That was… different. 

Avoiding the puddle on the floor, Shiro headed over to the shower, still lightly rubbing at himself with two fingers. He could clean up the mess later, no one else would come in to see it, after all. 

He deserved a little ‘fun’ after such an emotionally taxing experience and being so dedicated to his studies. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [nsfw/kink tumblr](https://tarotea24.tumblr.com/) now


End file.
